


Through My Eyes.

by MoriartyJim



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Free Verse, Gen, M/M, Moriarty is Alive, No Mary, PTSD John, Platonic Romance, Poetry, The Final Problem, Tragic Romance, a little bit vague but that's all of poetry so, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyJim/pseuds/MoriartyJim
Summary: Lil mini fics in verse (sometimes) based on colors and sensory aesthetics.





	1. Poolside.

**Author's Note:**

> Moriarty/John based on the Pool episode :)

We met at the poolside  
I knew you, however, you didn't know  
wrapped around you was our lives. 

You're a codependent one.  
Following the waves of others  
but somehow you're different  
you thrive it.

Your eyes show wear and grief  
I can help, it can be all gone in 7 minutes.  
an ocean, your eyes.  
it can be erased if you give me a moment  
like in afghan.

John Hamish Watson, is it?  
you don't need him, you need me.  
I can be your cure

 

" In a world full of locked rooms, the man with the key is king."


	2. Rosy Cheeks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Moriarty chapter by himself ( oops if you haven't noticed i fucking love moriarty hah) :) please please please give feedback!! it will go back and forth between ships and stand-alones, so. right now I don't if I want them to connect or have them be totally unrelated, but hey what do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love ideas for aesthetics or colors, so please if you have any ideas comment.

Wine stained robes  
and rosy cheeks, a luxury  
hiding in plain sight  
here I am.

Down a few bottles  
to focus on something else  
nights of bliss

mornings of sweaty exchanges  
yet they don't know  
so oblivious and needy

Just looking for someone  
to distract themselves  
rose petals were strewn 

what a luxury, 

 

I'm hiding in plain sight.

".. and honey, you should see me in a crown."


	3. Sweater Weather.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Johnlock fic dt to my friend! Also, with structure for once. Oh, structured poems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please feedback is appreciated. I don't care if you cuss me out while you express your feelings on how bad you think this is, go ahead, it just helps me know what I need to work on. Most importantly, I would love to hear if you love it, and even if you just say "Hey, that's mildly adequate." It makes me feel good knowing that you guys don't think it's terrible and you like it.

_Held your hands without the eyes of others'_

_Just to keep my beau warm_

_A knitted sweater and a dark trench coat_

_Schedules like ours- out of the norm._

 

_I hold you close when you're in their blindspot_

_And if you would only ask, I would comply._

_the bitter nip of east wind-_

_What are we to imply?_

_If they were to find out, would we go on?_

_The thoughts of another sometimes hard to bear._

_However, we can keep to ourselves_

_Gone; withdrawn._

_There's more time for fun when the cameras leave,_

_we can fake death together, and they can grieve._

_Gone; withdrawn, however, not truly._

 

_"Art in the blood is liable to take the strangest forms." - The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle _

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering- yes. This is based on the song Sweater Weather by The NBHD. I love them.
> 
> ALSOOO IMPORTANT!! I'm most likely going to post only on weekends (*this is an exception)
> 
>  
> 
> *I'm going to be at a supernatural con (Houscon :] ) this weekend the 27th-29th and I'd just like to be distraction free, so.


	4. Steaming Tea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied Johnlock ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I meant to get this out so much earlier!!! A little catch up on what I've done in the past weeks if you're interested. I met Misha Collins (he's an actual angel), I had family over, and I've been stressed with school. SOooo, anyway!! Enjoy this late chapter. FEEDBACK APPRECIATED!!! <3

I sit in a pool of warmth  
Sugar and milk. 

I drink from it   
taking it in.

A sigh of affirmation,  
you keep me up wondering.

You keep me focused,  
pupils dilated.

Graciously, yours.  
You fascinate me.

I use you,  
I don't want to, but I need to.

A distraction,  
From my mind.

When you were gone,   
I thought it was forever.

I went on,  
you were still in my head.

I thought you were dead.

IT IS WHAT IT IS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter later if you guys are lucky


End file.
